


Fighting For The Place That Was Never Theirs

by Zerofun4m3



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerofun4m3/pseuds/Zerofun4m3
Summary: Namjoon and the boys start a gang because of their uprising problems, but what lays ahead of them could stop them from staying together. Amongst all of the assassins, Seventeen is the most dangerous in that field of combat. Because of the history that Seventeen, Got7, Bangtan, and Monsta x share, problems have flared too often for comfort. Will Bangtan be able to over throw them and become number one once again? Or will they crumble under pressure?





	1. The Beginning Of Something New

Jimin sat still on the opposite side of the room far from Namjoon. He had just failed an important mission and now he had to do the whole thing over, which was a pain in the ass to do.  
J-hope sat next to Jimin, trying to make him smile with his dumb jokes while Yoongi glared holes into Jimin. Jungkook and Tae were chatting with Jin while Jin, at the same time, tried to make small talk with Namjoon.  
“What are we going to do now? We really needed that money,”  
Namjoon glanced at Jimin as he said the last line. Jin smacked Namjoons arm, as if letting him know to leave the youngster alone. Jimin sat there silent until he spoke up, ashamed.  
“I’m sorry-“  
“Sorry my ass! Sorry doesn’t help the current situation!”  
Namjoon rose his voice, the room seemed to freeze, realizing that things were starting to become tense.  
“I do not want to see you or want you near me until you get what we need!”  
Namjoon rose up from the seat he was sitting in and stalked off towards the right where his room was. Tae and Jungkook stared after him before turning to Jimin and shrugging.  
“I guess today is not your lucky day,” J-hope laughed nervously at his words. Jin came over to the red haired boy and patted him on his shoulders as if to calm him down.  
“It’s fine, we’ll help if-“  
“Don’t bother, I’ll do it myself.”  
Jimin coldly stood up and walked towards the door that lead out of their “house”. The door squeaked behind him as he left the five boy sitting in the living room in silence. “He’s colder than usual, don’t you think Tae?’  
Tae nodded at J-hopes words and walked towards his room that lay 3 doors down from Namjoon’s. Jin got up from where Jimin once sat and made his way into the kitchen.  
“What are you going to make for supper,” Jungkook asked Jin whom was fiddling with the rusted stove and was trying to figure out how to make it work.  
“I’m not sure, probably just some left overs from the night before if this thing doesn’t start.” Jin threw his hand up in defeat and walked away from the stove. A loud bang followed by steps made the four boys turn their heads. Jimin came strolling into the living room a second later clenching a wad of cash in his right hand.  
“I did what Namjoon asked.”  
Jimin flopped onto the leather couch next to J-hope and started counting the money. “How much is there?”, J-hope asked hopeful.  
“Nothing much, just trash money..Aish, that asshole!”  
Jimin stood up and walked over to the hallway and stopped in front of the first door.  
“Namjoon!”, Jimin yelled while knocking harshly on the wooden door. A minute passed before a worn out looking Namjoon opened the dented entrance.  
“What? Didn’t I tell you not to come ne-“  
“I did what you wanted, heres your fucking cash”, Jimin shoved the money into the green haired boys hand before lumbering down the hall to his room. Namjoon rubbed the back of his head in discomfort, it wasn’t like Jimin to get angry so easily. He grumbled and shut his door behind him before walking into the living room where he was greeted with four boy’s with owl like eyes.  
“So..whats for dinner?”, Namjoon turned to Jin with a slightly forced smile on his face. Jin looked at him before turning away cooly and shuffling farther away. Namjoon squinted his eyes in confusion, Jin was usually smily and kind.  
“What did I do?”, Jin looked up from his spot at the stove and exhaled.  
“Your not acting your age, getting angry over a mere mistake, what are you thinking?!” Namjoon looked at Jin in disbelief, yes indeed he was usually bright but that didn’t mean he was always in a good mood.  
“He made a mis-“  
“He corrected it and yet your still acting all high and mighty!”  
Namjoon snorted in annoyance, this Hyung was getting on his nerves.  
“I am the leader!”  
“Then start acting like one and set a good example!”  
“Your acting like a hopeless mother,” Jin narrowed his eyes at Namjoons comment.  
“You take that back, just because I’m standing up for the rest of the group doesn’t mean you can put me down.” Jin clenched his hand, his knuckles turning white before he turned around and went back to slaving over the stove.  
“Your even cooking and feeding them when they should be able to go out and get-“ Jin snapped and turned around, grabbing Namjoons arm and throwing his against the wall, thus’ cutting off his sentence.  
“They don’t have to but I wouldn’t mind you doing so, I think that would be best.”  
Namjoon clicked his tongue whilst throwing Jin off and dusting his shirt, glaring at him as he did so.  
“Fine.” Namjoon grabbed a jacket off the nearby coat hanger to his left and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the door that led outside. Someone opened the door in front of him making Namjoon Jump back in time to avoid it.  
“Who is in-“  
Jimin appeared before him, shutting his door, oblivious to the furious Namjoon behind him.  
“Jimin,” Jimin froze and tried duck back into his room but failed when a hand tossed him back.  
“Look I brought you your cash, you can leave-“, Namjoon growled at him before throwing him aside.  
“That cash is fucking nothing! Where did you get it?”  
“I got it by doing your job, I got it from the target!” Namjoon snarled at his comment and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“That is a lie! I was told through nearby allied gangs that there was a prize with that man!”  
Jimin stood up from against the wall and glared at Namjoon, angered at the olders sudden outburst. He opened his mouth to speak but Namjoon beat him to it. “I bet your keeping most of the cash, you greedy pig,” Namjoon’s lip curled upwards at the thought.  
Jimin’s eyes turned to slits, Namjoons words were starting to aggravate him.  
“Watch your mouth, all mighty leader, or your lap dogs may bite if you don’t treat them well,” Jimin stuffed his hands into his pant pockets and walked past Namjoon, shoulders connecting as he went by. Namjoon turned around and watched the red head walk into the kitchen and make small talk with Jin. Jin smiled at the silent words that passed between them, his eyes turning tiny squints as his mouth moved his cheeks up wards.  
“Dang, what am I going to do?” Namjoon grabbed the door nob of the exit and walked out. It was late summer and the stars and moon shown bright, as if competing.  
“Everything's always competing to be on top..” His face shown while he mumbled around the lollipop in his mouth.  
“I would give anything for a nice house and a warm bed for the boys and I.”  
“I would too..”  
Namjoon jumped at the sudden sound and turned around to see Jin leaning against the door frame behind him. The oldest’s black hair shown just as bright as the smile on his face.  
“Your too cold to them you know,” Namjoon snorted at jins words.  
“What are you, my mom?”  
Jin cracked up and slapped him on the shoulder, a little more forceful then normal. “Theres left over rice for you if you want it, come in when your ready and don’t smoke any cigarettes, this is why you have loli-“, Namjoon laughed at Jin's words.  
“If you don’t want to be called ‘mom’ then I suggest being a little more carefree and stern.”  
Jin sighed while rolling his eyes, his hands resting on his hips as he got up from his position at the door. “Well theirs rice if you want any”, and with that Jin left Namjoon in the warm twilight night with the stars shining down on him.  
“Still acts like a mother if I say so myse-“  
“I heard that!”, Jin yelled from inside of the ‘apartment’. Namjoon snorted and looked up at the sky, oh how beautiful the stars shown.


	2. A Crazy Encounter And Frightful Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ____ seems to find herself in a tough spot as she continues her fathers job of seeking out seven of the top most wanted criminals. Instead of capturing them like she planned too, an unexpected twist happens when her friend Alex is no longer there at the arcade with her. Will ____ get what she wants or will the boys get a burdened that they didn't ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really annoyed with the point of view.. I really want to change it but I always do that with my stories. I'm sorry if I seem like a 4 year old that can't write, I know I'm terrible at it ;/ 
> 
> I'm sorry if this story is rushed but its currently 1:00 am where I live and I just felt bad that I haven't been posting lately. 
> 
> Have fun reading loves,  
> -Rose~

“K.O! Player 1 Wins!”  
I stuck my tongue out in concentration as I button mashed a combination into the old console. The name of “Lary” flew past mine and replaced number one where I had been on the score board. “Who the actual crap names their avatar that?” A chuckle nearby me made me even more furious, my best friend next to me was grinning like a lunatic.  
“Grit your teeth Alex,” Alex simple shrugged and turned back to the boxy screen with a smile. Today I planned to use him as bate just like we decided a week ago. We were going to act like normal teens who did normal stuff while trying to find some thugs. Originally, the thugs were just going to be the ones on the streets but two days ago my father had come in with a report on seven guys. My father was a well known cop in this part of town so I was already friends with the owner of the arcade, it was going to be the perfect plan.  
“Hey Alex?” Alex looked up from the game of ‘final blow’ (look it up) and tilted his head.  
“Whats up?”  
“The boys on your right, how many?” Alex inhaled and leaned towards the console before him, using it as a mirror.  
“Seven, want heights?” I nodded, not caring if he didn’t see.  
“5’11-“  
“The leader…okay shortest?” Alex squinted his eyes to get a better look.  
“5’8.3, What is he?” I scratched my head, fully aware of how close they were getting. I shuffled closer and leaned into his ear.  
“He kidnaps the people, while the leader does things behind the scenes.”  
Alex shuddered at the thought of people being kidnapped, the thought of him being kidnapped.  
“Ah seriously? I have to be taken by that shorty?”  
“Well your not any t….”  
I trailed off, caught off guard by the nearby, tall boys. I motioned with my eyes that they were passing by, Alex took the hint and turned away to face his console once more.”_____, I’m going to head to the restroom.” I nodded to him and watched his figure go down the isle of consoles and take a right.  
“Ah~ Is he going to be fine by himself?,” I mumbled absently to myself unaware of the looming shadow behind me.  
“I don’t know? Will he?”  
I turned around on my heels, not caring about the joint stick digging into my back. A semi short guy stood behind me, his red jacket and blue hair standing out from the mass of swarming people. His eyes swam with judgement and his smirk was slightly off settling. “Do I know you?”  
The guy tilted his head to the left, his eyes scanning my body.  
“Nah, not unless you know me,” his words hung in the air, it seemed to pierce through me.  
“No I don’t know you..”  
The guys brown orbs stopped roaming and stared me straight in the eyes, his lips curling up in distaste. “This is why I hate women,” I could no longer take his sharp gaze and looked away, finding the ground more interesting. From the corner of my eyes I could see hims bring his hand up and awkwardly rub the back of his head.  
“You know me, right,” I bit the inside of my cheeks to calm down my nerves.  
“Should I know you?,”I heard shuffling in reply.  
“Its Min Yoongi.”  
I froze, this guy was in the file that my father had, Min Yoongi was known to have anger issues and take it out on innocent people. I couldn’t help but give a little whimper at the thought of him wringing my neck.  
“It seems that you do know me,” I looked up to see him smirking in triumph.  
“My friend will be coming back.”  
“I think he’s too comfortable in the bathroom,” my heart almost stopped at his words, ‘Frick..  
“Did you…?”  
“No, my buddy did.”  
I blinked, trying to come up with a way to get away from the psycho and find Alex. “The janitors clean the bathrooms, plus there are pedestrians.”  
“Thats fine.”  
‘Ugh, how do I find Alex?’  
“Not very talkative for someone who started a conversation.”  
‘Come on..’  
I slide my hands down my hips slowly, trying to find the hidden weapon in its holster. The cool (cold) patterns spiraled underneath my fingers until I found the handle of the gun that I had stolen the night before.  
“You really don’t think I’m a moron do you?” I ignored his words even though I knew what he ment. He was giving me a warning.  
“I never said anything about you being a moron, did I?” My hand slowly released the gun from its prison that held it fast.  
“Your treating me as if I don’t have eyes.” I suddenly took the weapon out of the holster and waved it around for everyone to see, the blue haired guy glared from across of me.  
“You little piece of-“  
“Everybody get down or I shoot!,” I originally planned for everybody to clear the path my hitting the deck but either or was better. People had taken notice to the gun and instantly started to run and panic. The creepy guy got shoved back, father away from me, and lay pressed against a different console, his expression obviously angry. I took the chance to book it and found myself running towards the mens bathroom. My shoes brushed against the colorful carpet below, my breath slowed as I reached the entrance of the bathroom. I stopped and listen to see if I could hear anybody talking. My eyes widened as I heard Alex’s voice but it seemed like he wasn’t alone judging from the gruff voices that almost matched Min Yoongi’s. I wasn’t aware of the person behind me until I took notice to shadow that lay before me.  
“This is why I hate women..”  
I froze, I knew this voice even though I just met the person today. Numbers of shivers ran down my back before I scanned the surroundings, looking for a weapon or an exit. “Your not looking for an exit are you?,” I finally realized that I still had my gun next to my hip. I shoved my hands downward towards my right leg but was in shock when my fingers couldn’t find the metal figure.  
“Your one sneaky bitch, aren’t cha’?”  
A heavy hand landed on my shoulder causing me to struggle underneath it. The weight was ten times heavier then the stone of fear that lay in the pit of my stomach. “Let me go!” I shouted, allowing the words bounce of the tile walls in chance of people coming to help.  
“Shouting won’t do, you better calm yourself before I- Ack!” I shoved my elbow backwards with the hope of it connecting with his stomach. His hand no longer lay on my shoulder and I found myself rushing forwards, farther into the bathroom. My shoes clapped against the floor and my breath hitched as I rounded the corner. I stopped and looked around for my brown haired friend whom of which was no where.  
“Alex?” I got no reply from the seventeen year old. There was nothing nor anybody in there except a few stalls, two of which were closed.  
“Alex are you in one of these? Alex..” I tapped on one of the stalls, the chances of Yoongi being near growing stronger by each passing minute.  
“Do you ever wonder why criminals keep a low profile, Bitch?” My eyes widened as I turned around to only find myself inches away from the navy haired man. His eyes gleamed with hatred and his face lay emotionless. My breath hitched as I took the word into heart. Suddenly memories flew into my mind, memories of the past that were buried until he said that single word. A shudder conversed through my body, my hand now gripping the wall.  
“Are you scared of me now? Serves you right you fuck.”

—Flash Back— 

‘Ah, I’m in knee high shit..’ I no longer was in reality but in the past. A school bell had just sounded and everybody was pushing through trying to get to class so not to get a Tarty. I stood around the back of the massive building trying to collect myself while picking up my stuff that was scattered on the ground near my feet. I could still feel the tears that stained my face. There was no way that I was going to be able tell my parents about this without having “Them” find out. A group of girls lay up against the school building with cigars clasped between their lips and some between fingers.  
“Come on bi-t-ch, you just need to give us the homework.”  
The girl who spoke had lighter, unnatural brown hair and was a lot taller than most. She wore he skirt a little higher and he face was plastered with the latest trend of an acne producer (Make up). I couldn’t bear to look at her so I gathered my fallen things quietly and quickly with precision. No sooner had a started did a black shiny shoe kick me in the ribs making me double over and grasp my stomach.  
“You haven’t answered the question, so what will I-“  
“No,” this girl who thought she could get away with everything was starting to get on my nerves.  
“What did you say?”  
“I said no.”  
“Do you have any idea what I’ll do to you if you refuse?”  
“Pardon me but you must have mistaken me for someone who actually gives a damn-“  
I barely got the words out of my mouth before she lunged at me screaming. One of her arms wrapped around my neck while the other constantly pummeled my stomach.  
“Hey-y JooEun..we have better stop before a teacher goes searching for us.,” one of the girls said coming up next beside her. JooEun gave out a sigh of frustration and got up from the mess that she had just made. The mess she had just made out of me.  
“Your dad maybe a cop but he can’t help all the ‘problems’ in the world, bi-otch.” Some girls giggled at her little dumb snarky comment before speed walking off towards the nearby exit that would lead inside. JooEun waved at me with a smirk on her face before reaching the school door and walking out of sight.  
—Back to reality—  
Sweat beaded my forehead and the floor below me swayed. I could no longer make out the man before me and my eyes lids were starting to falter.  
“Hey..”  
My breathing was starting to increase due to the fear I was feeling. I couldn't take it anymore.  
“Hey.”  
I took a shaky breath before slumping against the wall to my right. I blinked rapidly to keep my eyes open but I could take it no longer. My knees gave way and soon the floor that was once below me was starting to rise.  
“Hey!” a steady hand caught me before I could meet the cool tile.  
“Your an idiot, a real idiot, you know that?”  
I gave out a huff but couldn’t say anything before my mind went blank and the room went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have fun reading loves.
> 
> I needed a new story because I forgot the other one's plot. 
> 
> <3 Rose


End file.
